The Rim
by LonaFEagle
Summary: first chapter was edited already and i give credit to that friend. now looking for people willing to edit my other chapters. Story is mainly about Saeki and his B-Ball boys and will have charas from Slam Dunk in it. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was shortly after Saeki's leg injury. He left for a time to let his leg heal. Once it was healed, he spent a great deal of time doing physical therapy and another month or so rebuilding the strength so he could return. Once he returned, the coach said they had to let him go because they couldn't risk him getting another debilitating and lengthy injury.

Of course Saeki was sadden by this. Returning to the home he shared with his only brother, remembering how they were brought back into each other's lives.

It is just the two of them. After their parents got a divorce when they were in school, their parents each took one of them, so they were raised apart.

It was during his first few years as a pro first-string player when Dante heard about his brother's dream of going pro like their father did before them. During one of these games, he heard a voice ringing over the crowd, calling out to him. He turned his head towards the sound of the voice, seeing his little brother which shocked him, rushing over to him to speak with him.

For doing so he got in trouble with his coach and didn't have the chance to speak to his brother, whom he hadn't spoken to since middle school. He rushed back to the others to start the game and thanks to his brother showing up, it gave him the courage and strength to play his best and they won. After the game he was able to talk to his brother about many things, especially what he had been up to all those missing years.

Dante said that he wanted to move in with his brother. Saeki, of course, was ecstatic about that idea. After a year, Dante moved in with his brother, taking care of the house when Saeki had to leave the area for games.

Saeki remembered all of this when he broke the news to his brother who had always been there supporting him through thick and thin, even when he injured his leg. "Anaki, everything is going to be alright, I promise," said Dante, putting his arms around his brother and giving him a shoulder to lean on. "I can't believe it! Having gone through all of that therapy and rehab, for what? Just to get the boot!" he replies.

Dante helped Saeki to the couch to sit down and to calm down, before deciding on a future with his brother. Once he had calmed down with some green tea, Dante leans over with a smile to say "You know, even though you can't play pro doesn't mean you should give up. I mean why don't you try becoming a coach? There is a school being built down the street. When it's done, why don't you try there?" he asked. Saeki looked up at his brother with a surprised look on his face. After hearing what his brother had said, he stood up rather fast. "Are you serious about me being a high school coach?" he asked, giving his brother a curious look. Dante nods with a smile, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder to gently push him back down on the couch saying, "I am serious."

Saeki sat down from the gentle pressure of his brother's push to think about what Dante had said to say "Alright I'll give it a shot, but I've never taken any classes on teaching." Of course, this made Dante smile as he went to the kitchen to make dinner.

A year after the school was finished, Saeki went for an interview to be the coach of the basketball team. He stood in front of the principal, faculty and the school council, telling them he would like to be the basketball coach, letting them know what he did in the past. They were surprised that he had been a pro until he had injured himself. Because of this, they were willing to give him a chance as a coach, as a test.

He was thrilled. He went to buy new clothes for his new job, went home with a big smile to tell his brother about the job.

When it was time for basketball season to start, he had to deal with schoolboys, from first year to third year, but of course, it's never easy. They gave him a hard time at first but he didn't give into them. In fact, he gave them a real surprise when he walked onto the court with a ball in hand.

"Do not take me lightly," he said. He starts to dribble the ball down the court, moving his body in remembered patterns, setting up a jump shot. "I was a pro. I may not be at my peak anymore, but I can still do it."

It took a while before they started to work with him. Trying to make a team that could go all the way. They weren't good enough to make it passed the first few games. The best part was they were willing to try.

Years passed by. He hadn't yet been able to lead the team to the Inter high championship. One year a few boys with great talent appeared which gave him chills. Of course, a few needed attitude adjustments. He taps his finger on his arm trying not to loose his cool with these kids. Dealing with them and getting them to understand what's going on, telling them not to stop striving and pushing themselves, hoping they would have what it takes to become pros one day.

Shoutarou started that year, as well as Joel, Megal, Maxima, and Rentarou. Shoutarou hadn't played basketball on a team since pre-school and started to hang out with a rough and rowdy gang.

Once in high school he watched them play which made him want to join but the gang he is in gave him crap about the sport being for jocks that spends too much time playing with balls all day long. Sasabe the one of the members likes to rag on about jocks have nothing going for them as he said 'man Shoutarou why do you stand there watching when they have no future, just forget about it.'

Shoutarou gritted his teeth trying not to let the comment get to him as he turned his head away from Sasabe not wanting him to see how angry he is. 'Whatever lets just get out of here' said Shoutarou as he started to walk away as the others from the gang he joined in middle school, fallowed him almost like if he was the leader.

Some days later Saeki was walking in the park as he comes to a stop in his tracks to hear sounds coming from a street court as he looks over where the sounds is coming from as he sees a amazing shot being made.

He took a step forward placing his hand on the chain linked fence seeing a young boy the age of a freshmen as he knew the boy has what it takes. He saw how beautiful the shot that Shoutarou made being almost hipnotized by his movements on the court.

Saeki came threw the walk in gate as he puts his hand on Shoutarou's arm turning him around to say 'What school do you go to?' with widen eyes. Shoutarou turned his head to see Shoyan's coach as he was shocked to see him there with his hand on his shoulder, 'Shoyan High' he replies which surprised Saeki even more. Saeki placed both hands on Shoutarou's shoulders with a surprised look.

'What? Why didn't you join us when you started going to Shoyan?' asked Saeki

'Because I haven't played it for three years' he replies

'You got more talent than others, so please think serious about joining us' said Saeki

''Sorry I'm not interested in joining' said Shoutarou as he pulled himself out of Saeki's grasp, turning away from him, hiding his face because deep down he loves to play basketball. 'I don't know you're reason but as long as you can play, you can do it, what I wouldn't give to have my body to play like it use to when I started in the pros world' said Saeki.

Shoutarou turned his head with a shocked look, looking at Saeki taking a step closer reaching out to him to say 'What did you say, you where a pro basketball player?' Saeki gently takes the ball out of Shoutarou's hands as he dribbled it a few times before shooting it at the basket, letting out a sigh.

'Fresh out of high school I became a pro but it only lasted until I was 26 and then I got injured, after healing and returning to the pro world but was let go. But thanks to Dante I became a coach, giving my knowledge, hopes and dreams to the younger generation' he explains to Shoutarou.

Shoutarou was shocked to hear what he said about what happened to him as he greeted his teeth and clutched his fist, shacking a bit to look away. He continued to shack as he began to speak about why he had stopped playing, slowly looking up at the coach.

'My father and I would always go watch our team play because we loved to watch it and my father wanted me to become a pro one day, but one night he was coming home late after work with a special present for me for my birthday. But a drunk driver was weaving threw lanes and smashed into his car totaling it beyond repair and with that my father was killed. Since then I haven't played in any official games' he explains Saeki gave a sad look taking a step closer to Shoutarou gently putting his arms around him to speak in a calm voice to say 'I'm sure he rather watch you play the sport you love so much than avoiding it.'

Shoutarou felt the hug as he placed his hands on his arms pushing him back with a slight blush on his cheeks, first time he was hugged by another guy. 'Don't do that again and I'll think about it' he said as he turns to leave the street court but there standing in the way is Sasabe and the others from the gang.

Shoutarou backed up when Sasabe came threw the gate with a cocky pissed off look on his face, he leans forward with his hands out slightly. 'Shoutarou... What's this? Are you gonna betray us and play lame sports that you never said you use to play' said Sasabe slamming a metal pipe on the ground.

'What are you doing, it is against school rules to pick fights' said Saeki, stepping forward to stand in front of Shoutarou. Sasabe laughs raising the metal pipe up to slam it against the fence with a smirk to say 'We are not on school grounds, now are we old fart?' he said. Saeki was pissed for being called an "old fart" as he takes a step forward to the young boys to say 'Even so, I won't let you hurt someone that can become big in the pro world.'

Shoutarou being taken by surprise by the way that Saeki praises him as lowers his head, Clenching his fists tight, thinking deeply about what Saeki said when asking him to join the team. He rose his head high, taking a step forward placing his hand on the coach's shoulder to speak 'Let me play. I want my father to smile down on me from heaven.' Sasabe didn't like the thought of their toughest and tallest gang member to join a team, so he rose the metal pipe once again pushing Saeki out of the way.

'Over my dead rotten corpse' said Sasabe as he swings the metal pipe at Shoutarou, 'Die fucker' as he hits him rather hard. With the hit he stumbled back against the fence with his arms up protecting his head, peering between the gap of his arms.

The others started to whale on him with all sorts of tools and weapons knowing that together they could wound Shoutarou, putting him into the hospital or worse. Saeki had to step into get them off of Shoutarou knowing he can't do much with a bum leg but he tries anyways, also getting hurt in the processes.

He was put down on the ground which caused his cell to fall out of his pocket, coming open. One of the members of the gang stopped to see the main picture to see Saeki as a young adult with a pro basketball team. The boy's mouth dropped to see it to say 'You're the famous rookie that was MVP of the year when he was only 18.'

The others stopped to look at Saeki on the ground bleeding and bruised seeing a leg brace threw his jeans, he crawls over to take his cell in hand. He makes his way to the unconscious Shoutarou laying on the ground with more injuries on him than Saeki does. Saeki with a worried look in his eyes looking back, 'He could be MVP of high school, but in his condition it is going to be a while with the damage you did. I just hope he can still play and move on to be a pro one day, like I was and hope he doesn't get hurt like I did' he said.

Sasabe turned his head towards Zane to say 'What is MVP mean? You said it when you saw that old fart's cell.' Zane sighs putting his hand on his face, he slowly looks at Sasabe threw his fingers, takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before removing his hand from his face. 'MVP is basketball term for "Most Valued Player" so that means it's the highest honor you can get as a player' explained Zane.

Saeki leans against the fence, clutching onto his cell with a smirk glancing up at Sasabe 'And they are most popular with the women, so there for if Shoutarou becomes one, he can have his pick of any women he wants' he taunts. This made Sasabe think, a sly grin crept across his lips turning to look at Saski more as he tilts his head in a cocky way. 'What if they are close friends to a MVP, then what?" he asked, leaning over poking Shoutarou, 'I guess we screwed him up bad.'

'I wouldn't know' Saeki said dialing for an ambulance to come and get Shoutarou that is still out cold, bleeding from several places when he was hit. Sasabe with his anger problems rose the metal pipe over his head, slamming it down onto Saeki's bad leg to his shout 'And why not you old fart!'

Saeki gave out a loud cry of pain, swiftly placing his hand on his bad leg with sweat dripping from his face when Zane places his hand on the metal pipe, taking it away from Sasabe. 'That wasn't called for, of cause he wouldn't know because he was the MVP that year' said Zane, walking over to Saeki, kneeling down.

Sasabe reached to take a hold of the metal pipe, pulling it away from Zane to say 'Don't you ever do that again you brat.' Zane moves in front of Saeki with his arms out and shouts, 'Stop it Sasabe, this has gone on long enough!'

The ambulance arrives with the police following behind. Once there, they rushed threw the gates, the pushed the gang to the side rushing over to see how bad Shoutarou and Saeki where.

The medics saw the wounds on Shoutarou, turning their heads to look at Sasabe and the others holding some sort of weapon that was used on Shoutarou. 'What happened here young boys?' asked one of the medics while the police put the gang members up against the fence, patting them down.

Saeki tilts his head, slowly placing his hand on one of the officers to say 'Not that boy, he tried to stop the others' he said weakly about Zane. Zane gave a shocked, surprised look as he glanced at Saeki who just spoke, he gave a gentle smile to say 'It's alright Mr. Tarou, I am part of this gang so it's only fair that I go with them.'

Saeki tried to rise to his feet but because of his injured leg wouldn't let him, he hits his back against the fence. 'Careful sir, you need to sit down before you put to much strain on your leg' said a medic. 'Do not worry about me. I dealt with this injury since I got it, I'm more worried about that boy' said Saeki pointing at Shoutarou that is being loaded into the ambulance. 'Yes we know sir so please lay down on the stretcher so we can also place you into the ambulance' said the medic, getting Saeki to lay down they could take him and Shoutarou to the hospital. Once he did, the young boys had to go to juvi and let their parents come and deal with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dante was called to the hospital about his brother, he rushed threw the doors with a worried look on his face. 'Tell me what room Tarou, Saeki is in' he asked in a worried tone of voice as he tries to catch his breath.

The nurse looked up at him to speak 'are you family or a friend of mister Tarou' as she was writing things down on the clip board she is holding. 'Yes I am Tarou, Dante, younger brother to Saeki so please what room is he in' Dante replied. She rose her hand to point to the direction it is as she says 'he's in room 212 down that way.' Dante nods, rushing down the hall but was stopped to be told that there is no running in the halls of the hospital.

He gave a slight blush as he bows to apologize about running, he then reached over to the door handle that leads to his brother's room. He turns it, to slowly open it up to see a few freshmen and the other members of Shoyan High basketball team. He stops for a moment to bow to them, 'o I'm sorry didn't know anaki had visitors so soon.'

'Its alright, we just heard ourselves and came as fast as we could' said Maxima, turning to face Dante, 'you must be sensai's brother, it's a honor to finally meet you.' Saeki laying in the hospital bed with his leg elovated with bandages as he gave a smile to his little brother. 'O dear little brother, I have a rather big request of you' he smiles, 'would you become their coach temporarily until I am better enough to go back to work.'

Of course he was surprised that his brother wants him to replace him until he returns as he lowers his head a little. 'Well um I am a coach of a pro team but I guess I can when there is not any games' replied Dante. Joel titles his head as a few stands of his extinctions slide off and to the side, 'well what team do you coach?' he asked.

He itches the side of his head slowly to say 'female pro basketball team, I have my eyes set on a future super star that would live up to Saeki's standards.' Ren gave a odd look to Dante, folding his arms, 'what are you talking about some chick like she has the skills of a basketball genius like me.'

Saeki points 'someone hit him for me since I can't' and with that Maxima rose his hand and punches Ren over the head with a sigh. Ren places both his hands on his head where he was hit, rubbing it with a low growl 'what the hell dude' he snapped at him. Megal had folded his arms, 'sensai its best to reframe from hitting him or he'd become more dumber by the minute' said Joel. Megal chuckles at his best friend's comment, putting his hand over his mouth slightly to say 'at lest not to hard in the head.' Ren started to rase his hand in a fist to shout 'what is the deal? is it pick on Ren day or what?'

Dante sweat drops watching what is going on between a few of them, he points 'and I am dealing with this until you are better?' Saeki slowly nods looking at his brother with a gentle smile 'yes but if you need help just ask the seniors and they can deal with the troublemakers.'

'Alright anaki just write down what you have them do and I'll start on Monday but I do need to tell my girls where I'll be at if they need anything and maybe they could do some practice games with them' he smiles. Saeki gave a chuckle to his brother's comment to say 'what I wouldn't give to see that, it would be good experience for my boys.'

The boys looked at one another with a straight look before looking at coach Saeki then to Dante, Ren was about to open his mouth but one of the seniors placed his hand over Ren's mouth.

Ren glanced back with not a very happy look when Aries came into the room looking at all of the boys as he sighs.

'Everyone out, now! I need to check his bandages and for him to rest, he just got here a while ago' said Aries pushing them out of the room. Everyone had left the room when Aries started to check everything and then turned to leave for the time being.

'What kind of doctor is he? I mean did you check out the build on that guy and his hair?' asked Ren. 'You must be stupid, of course we did its hard not to when he's just inches away' replied Joel. Ren glanced back, 'o shut up, I don't need you ragging on me 24-7' he said with a rather angry tone of voice. Dante slowly looks at the boys out the corner of his eye as he walks ahead of them with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

'O dear, how did anaki put up with these guys' asked Dante.

'Easy, he has us seniors to wacke the first years, when needed' said Hijikata the captain.

'Its not my fault, sempai, it's the others that have it out for me because I'm a basketball genius' said Ren.

' Since when where you a basketball genius?' asked Joel.

'I always been one, your just jealous of me' he snapped back.

Dante placed his hand on his face and pointed to Ren, 'someone please get him to calm down before we all get into trouble.' 'Of course sensai' said Megal as he rose his hand whacking Ren upside the head, 'zip it already. No one cares that you claim to be one, try playing like one then maybe we would take you serious and pass your tests.'

Ren blushes as they walk out of the hospital going back to what they where doing before getting a call about their coach. Dante turns to face them, he rubs the back of his neck, 'alright what do you do on this day usually?' he asked looking over at the captain that is a third year. The captain turns to look at Dante to hold his hand out to say 'I didn't properly introduced myself, I'm Hijikata the captain of Shoyan High.'

Dante reached out to shack his hand with a smile, 'so you are him, anaki talks a lot about all of you with joy in his voice.' Hijikata blinks a few times with a blush getting a little nerveuse all of a sudden, removing his hand from hand shacking, placing it behind his head.

'Eh um thanks I didn't know he was that happy about us, I mean we got some troublemakers on the team as you seen' said Hijikata. Dante chuckles holding his hand up with a slight blush, 'he is always proud of his team because they could be able to carry out their dreams as pros like he did until he got hurt when he was 26' he said.

The boys turned to look at Dante with a strange look all but Megal, Joel and Maxima since they came to Shoyan because of Saeki. 'Um what are you talking about old man?' said Ren very rudely to Dante. Dante closes his eyes with a sigh pulling out his cell phone motioning to the boys to come closer as he plays a old clip that he has on it.

Joel, Megal and Maxima stood back to let the others see what Dante has on his cell. 'This is a old clip when anaki was in his early 20's. He is number 11 the MVP of the year when I took this' said Dante, playing the best game he ever played.

The boys where shocked when one of the basically grabbed the cell out of his hand to watch it closer. 'That wasn't a very nice thing to do, if it doesn't belong to you then you have no right to grabbing it like that' said a very feminen voice. They all looked over to see a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue highlights in he hair.

'O man its Kara, when did she get here?' asked Joel, knowing Kara since they where kids. Megal glanced over at his best friend with a chuckle to say 'now Joel that is no way to talk to your future wife' he teased.

Joel slowly turns his glare at megal when Kara spoke, 'I heard that you moron, get over here and tell me that to my face' she snapped. 'And it starts' sighed Joel folding his arms hearing Megal and Kara go at it like cats and dogs as he placed his hand on the back of Kara's shirt to say 'at ease there little solder.'

She felt his hand on the back of her shirt, looking back and up at him blushing more than she use to do when they where kids. 'Stop calling me that, Joel the jelly bean' she said knowing he hates being called that but cant help to see his reaction to it. Joel gave a blush getting a bit rough with her, putting her against a wall, leaning over to look her into the eyes. 'What gives you the right to call me that?' he said in a harsh tone, 'We haven't seen you in years, not writing one damn letter nor telling us you where moving out of the country, Then without a word you show up out of no where and Megal making that smartass comment about you being my future wire, what gives?' he shouted at her.

The others started watching what is going on, it was obviously that Joel cares for her but not sure how to express his feelings towards her.

'Now clam down young man, no need to raise you're voice to the young lady like that' said Dante. Megal runs his fingers threw his hair, tilting his head at an angle with a chuckle. 'You see? admit it Joel, you care about her, more than just childhood friends.' Joel hears Megal as both of Joel and Kara go bright red in the face, staring at each other in the eyes without even speaking a world to each other, they could see that they have feelings for each other.

'Well who would have though one of our best freshmen's already had a girlfriend' said Hijikata in a teasing way. 'I'm sorry Joel-kun but we moved because we where rushed by father's boss and as for not sending letters, well something came up each time I tried' she said.

'Was it you're father's doing to keep you from sending letters over seas or something' asked Maxima, standing with his arms crossed. Kara looked over at him as she shacks her head to say 'no nothing like that, its something different' she said.

The others blinked a few times when Joel runs his hand and fingers threw his hair with a sigh. 'Could have told us you where back in the country' said Megal, walking over, placing his hand on her head as he leans over with a grin to say 'you got cuter.' Hearing Megal's comment made her blush, looking over and up at him as she starts to play with her hair. Joel moves away from her, giving her some space as he glanced back at her 'we should hang out sometime.'

She gave a smile tilting her head to say 'of course, I am even starting Shoyan soon once everything is settled.'

'Well then we be seeing you often then' said Megal with a chuckle placing his arm around her and Joel. Dante runs his fingers threw his hair, slightly looks up at them 'alright lets get going and get some of the practice in today before it gets to late in the day.' Hijikata nods to day 'sounds good, this way' he said starting to the Shoyan high school gym.

They got to the gym as he steps onto the court looking around and looks down as he kneels down placing his hand on the court. 'Someone really takes good care of this court' he said, looking up at the others with a smile to say 'must be anaki's hard work.'

The boys chuckled watching Dante as they went to change, they came out in their everyday gym clothes when Hijikata rose his hand to say 'lets get this going.' Dante nods going over to a folding chair, unfolding it to sit down crossing one leg over the other as well as crossing his arms.

Kara had fallowed them, standing next to Dante watching Joel with a blush on her cheeks, slowly itching the side of her face. 'Hey Joel lets make a deal, if you win against the others you need to ask Kara out' said Megal with a smirk. Joel tilts his head to say 'and if I loose?' he asked wondering' as Megal gives a sly smirk to say 'tell her you're in love with her.'

Joel blushed hearing what his friend said as he placed his hand on his friend's arm removing it from around him. Dante saw what was going on as he sighs, glancing over at Kara tilting his head to say 'you love him don't you? if so you should tell him before its to late.' Kara blinks a few times, looking over at Dante with more of a blush, lowering her head as her bangs cover her eyes a little bit.

She then hears shouting and screaming from the fan clubs as her eye twitched, glancing at Joel's fan club, gritting her teeth. 'They need to shut up' she said in a harsh tone, starting to watch them practice, fantasizing about Joel.

Maxima gets the ball moving down the court, 'go forward Joel and make the shot' he shouted. Soon enough he had made it to the other end of the court catching the ball, leaps up to lay the ball into the basket. Once he done so Kara had fallen even more in love with him, trying to tune out his fan club.

He stands there brushing his finger threw the bangs of his hair with sweat flying off. He is breathing a little hard, glancing over at Kara as a blush forms on his cheeks as he then smiles at her which caused his fan club to get angry with her.

Maxima puts a finger in one ear glancing at the girls that where screaming, he turns to look at them to say 'shut up, we are practicing and leave that girl alone. She has done no wrong to you girls so stop being bitches' as he sighed. Kara let a evil smirk creep across her lips looking at Maxima go give a innocent look to say 'do not worry I can handle myself and if they make me angry I just hurt them, that is all.'

Dante heard her, placing his hand on her with a shocked look as he stands up to say 'please you shouldn't be violent with them.' The fan girls gave Kara a strange look when one points to her to say 'who are you and what are you to our Joel-kun?' Kara placed her hand on Dante's, tilting her head to look at the fans with a evil smirk once again and just to piss them off. 'O we are childhood friends and we have been engaged by a arranged marriage from our parents' she gives a evil laugh. It was obviously what she had said about being engaged made Joel blush so much it made his skin look a bright cherry.

The others started to laugh to see how red he got as Megal perks up 'man its true he never went that red before.' Joel turns around fast to stare at Megal with a embarrassed look when his fan club gasped with a shocked look on their faces.

Yumiko rushed over to him pressing herself up against him to say 'please tell me its not true, Joel-kun.' He blinks a few times taking a step back away from the head of his fan club when Kara grabs Yumiko by the wrist. 'I advice you to let go of him and stop throwing yourself at him' she said removing her from Joel.

Megal walks over to place his hand on Yumiko's shoulders, 'please stop acting like he belongs to you since its obvious that they have feelings for each other.' She blushes when Megal touched her as she is the head of his fan club as will. 'Then what about you, do you have someone special? if not then could it be me' she asked. He gives a punkass glare removing his hands from her, walking passed her to say 'I hate girls like you, the type that tries to win someone over by acting like a stuck up snob.'

Yumiko's eyes widen in shock to hear what Megal had said as well as hearing laughing from Kara as she snaps to say 'what's so funny huh?' She tries to calm herself down from the laughing as she keeps her hand over her mouth to say 'sorry its just that Megal isn't into girls like you.' Yumiko gets fresterated, rushing over to slap Kara as hard as she could and the guys where shocked but Joel and Megal.

'Wrong thing to do to get great athlete that can kick your butt easily without breaking a sweet. Look you didn't even hurt her because she is a fighter that was tough by one of the best female black belts' explains Megal.

Kara just brushed her hand over her cheek where she ws slapped slowly looking over at her with a evil smirk. 'Mother told me to never hurt the weak but still' she swings her arm out, back handing her to say 'sometimes I must as long as I don't use all my strength.' Yumiko placed her hand where she was back handed with another shocked look with tears forming in her eyes.

'Alright that is enough, ladies please be quit so they can concentrate on practice and Kara try not to put them into the hospital' said Dante. 'Alright then lets get this started again' said Hijikata as they started to practice until they had to go home.

Kara walked with her childhood friends to where they had to split ways but megal had pushed Joel into her. 'Give her a good night's kiss' teased Megal waving his hand going towards his house as he made both Joel and Kara blush. Joel slowly looked over and down at Kara, rubbing the back of his neck a little when he felt her hand take his. 'Uh goodnight Joel-kun' she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and takes off running blushing like mad to say 'o man I cant believe I did that.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Months have gone by as Saeki made a rather fast recovery but using one crutch to get around with. 'Sorry it took so long to recover but here I am and soon we will have a new member but he needs to make a full recovery from his little accident.'

The others looked at him when Ren spoke up 'we heard about him from Dante, but not sure if this new guy has the stuff.' Saeki sweat drops hearing Ren with a sigh to say 'boy I missed your erogenics. The boy I'm talking about has the right stuff, I saw him myself play on one of the street courts and I convinced him to play on a team.' Ren blinks a few times hearing the coach as he gives "what the hell" look, folding his arms to say 'he probably nothing compared to me' he grins.

'Only in your dreams Ren, remember there are others that are good that would put your moves to shame. For instent I got a cousin that is only in middle school and he can run rings around you' said Joel. Megal with his hand over his mouth trying not to burst out laughing from what his friend had said when Kara their new manager until another comes, She is really part of the girls team tilting her head to say 'how is Kaeda doing these days?' she asked, wondering while Ren was getting pissed. Ren points to Joel with an anger look to say 'then I'll challenge him and beat him in no time' he almost demanded.

Joel totally ignored Ren when he said 'o Kaeda is doing fine, he's captain of his middle school and doing very well' he said to her when Ren grabs him by the shirt.

Joel slowly looks at Ren's hand taking a hold of it as he sweat drops sweeping Ren get hit upside the head by Hijikata. The others laughed when he had hit Ren, as Ren rubs the back of his head grumbling. 'You had it coming, now behave yourself before I end up calling your older brother' threatened Saeki. Kara blinks a few times when Ren had straightened up at the motion of his older brother, turning to look at Saeki.

'What does his brother have to do with this?' asked Kara.

'Kara, Ren's brother is a business man with connections of the pros. So if he wants to go pro he needs to behave himself while he is in high school and show results' explains Saeki.

'But sensai you also have connections in the pros right?' asked Kara.

'Yes Kara that is true but I don't live with Ren like his brother does' said Saeki.

'Really? but you do live with your little brother' she said being a smartass about it. Saeki sweat drops, hanging his head to say 'I cant win against you can I?' he said with a hand on his face while the others laughed.

With her arms behind her back she tilts her head with a smile to say 'ya love me, admit it sensai' with a giggle. Joel puts his chin on her head to say 'yes we do and don't make sensai get radical. He is still recovering from being beat up last month.' She glanced up at him as she nods with a smile still on her face, 'don't worry I wont do anything to make him get radical with me.'

Saeki claps is hands together to speak up 'alright boys, get home, do your homework and have a good meal as will as head to bed early since we got a game in the morning.' 'Hai sensai' they all said loud and clear as they hit the showers before heading to their homes.

Kara walked with Joel and Megal until they had to part ways, waving their hands to one another to say their goodbyes until tomorrow.

Ren walked home by himself after being at the street court practicing his shots. A fancy red hot rod pulled over with the window down, a rather handsome young man leans towards the window, 'you should have been home hours ago, Rentarou' the young man said when Ren gives a glare.

'Damn it anaki how many times must I tell you to never call me Rentarou, only mom calls me that' said Ren. 'When you grow up, now get into the car, dinner is getting cold' he said as Ren got into the car going to the house they live in together.

Once there Ren got out of the car walking to the door, placing his hand on the knob until his brother puts his hand on the door. 'Rentarou, I got another call from one of your teachers saying that you are failing in his class. so once inside you will hit the books' said his brother.

Ren glares at his brother about to protest but knows he cant argue with his brother and with a sigh he says 'fine anaki, just stop calling me Rentarou already damn it.' Ayang chuckles placing his hand on his head ruffling it up, walking by to say 'because I enjoy teasing you' as the door closes behind them.

Ren flushes at his brother's comment as he turns around to point at his brother, 'then you are helping me with my homework and coming to tomorrows game' he demanded. Ayang blinked a few times tilting his head with his hands on his hips to say 'when did you get the courage to tell me what to do dear little brother of mine.' Ren sweat drops 'just come ok' he said going to get his homework and set down to say 'help if you want me to pass my classes so bad.'

Ayang sighs setting down next to his brother to help him out and ended up staying up late to help Ren with his homework.

'You are going to be in deep trouble for not getting to bed at a descent hour, so get ready and I'll take you to the court that you are playing at' said Ayang. Ren nods as he gets his things together rushing out the door to the car as he asks his brother, 'are you coming to watch our game?" Ayang reached over to mess up Ren's hair to say 'I am taking you there so I might as will hang around until its over.' Ren looks at his brother with a sigh to say 'at lest sound like you mean it' he said as they get there and he gets out of his brother's car to meet up with his teammates.

Ayang chuckles watching his brother before heading to the stands, ended up setting few rows above Dante. Shoyan comes out on the court with Saeki using one crutch, limping a little still since the fight over a month ago.

Dante gives a sigh to say 'he is pushing himself again, the doctor told him to use both crutches and not one.' Ayang heard Dante as he looks down, leaning over one of the seats to say 'so you know my bro's coach huh?' he asked. Dante looks back with a smirk to say 'which one is your brother?' he asked as he points to Saeki 'he is my older brother' he said.

Ayang laughs slightly leaning over more with a smirk 'well then isn't this a surprise, you're older brother coaching, Rentarou my idiot of a younger brother' he laughed again. Dante pauses a moment, 'Rentarou? is that Ren's full first name?" he asked with a chuckle to say 'he isn't that bright of the young man plus he has anger issues.' Ayang sighs lowering his head a little to say 'forgive his egnorance, you see our parents left us and I was left to raise him all alone. So I'm not good of a parent but I do try and make sure he does his homework as will as a balance meal, although I'm not a very good cook' he chuckles.

Dante tilts his head with a smirk, 'anaki takes cooking courses until its time for him to be a coach.' Ayang folds his arms on the seat in front of him watching the game, 'maybe I should take a few myself when im not so busy' he said looking over at the females with a grin to say who are these ladies?'

Dante leans back, closing his eyes as he folds his arms and moving one leg over the other with a smirk to say 'these ladies are pro basketball players that I coach.' Ayang give another smirk to say 'any of them single?' he asked as he starts to flirt with the girls. Dante sighs but laughs, running a hand threw his hair to say 'so that's where he gets his personality from.'

Ayang blinks a few times hearing what Dante said as he grins, 'although we don't exactly look a like but we do have the same father.' Dante lowers his leg and unfolds his arms moving slightly in his chair, drooping one arm over the back of his seat to look at Ayang more, tilting his head slightly.

He takes a better look at Ayang to say 'you look like you have Korean in you other than Japanese' said Dante. Ayang nods to say 'I don't really remember my mother that will but she was Korean, she died from a illness when I was just only fives years old' he explains.

The game went on as they continued to talk, every now and then when hearing the crowed, they would look at the game seeing that Shoyan was down by a few points.

'This is going to be close first half, only if Megal and Joel would pace themselves so they wouldn't be out of stenima in the 2nd half' said Dante. 'So you know their habits, why is that' Ayang asked being curious. 'I coached them for a while, while my brother was In the hospital, so that is how I know' said Dante.

Both Megal and Joel where breathing rather heavily with sweat dripping from their bodies trying to at least tie the score before the first half was over and some how they managed to do so.

In the looker room Saeki folds his arms, 'and they say I'm crazy not to use both crutches' he walks to Megal and Joel placing his hands on their shoulders to say 'I told you not to push yourselves. You are first year students, you have enough time to come MVPs. I don't want you two passing out on me in the middle of a important game' he explained to them. Megal rose his hand breathing heavy to say 'put the idiot in to replace me I don't want to risk being the one at fault if we lose' he said.

'That is very smart thing to do, you are thinking of the team' said Saeki, looking at Rentarou 'you are in so don't blow it since Ayang is here to watch you play at your best.' Ren hears what Megal said, he was about to yell at him for calling him an idiot but stops hearing their coach.

He starts to give a little glow to say 'my first game, I'll do everything I can do my part in the game' he said wanting to prove to his brother he can do it. Hijikata walks over placing a hand on Ren's shoulder to say 'just remember, stay calm and relaxed out there and don't worry if you miss the basket, you can leave it to the center to get the rebound.' Rentarou nods as they got things settled before going back out onto the court while Saeki limps over to tell them about Ren's substation for Megal.

When they announced the player change, Ren walks out onto the court being nervus as hell looking up at the stands seeing where his older brother is setting. Ayang saw his brother as he stands up to shout 'about damn time, Rentarou, now don't screw things up' as he sets down .

Ren started to go red in the face to shout 'damn it anaki stop saying my full name already and just call me Ren like everyone else does.' Hijikata whacks Ren upside the head as he points to Saeki to say 'remember sensai told you to behave yourself.'

The others laughed while Sora blushed a bit looking over at her team that she's one with a smirk to say 'so he can be cute, at lest when he blushes' she teased being at the same school as her sister, Kara. Ren rubs where he was hit as he nods with a blush seeing how cute Sora blushed at him as he nods, 'I know it just that Ayang knows I hate it when he calls me by my full first name. Its like almost like he hates me or something' he said but knows his brother cares for him.

'You know damn will he does not hate you, he just likes to tease you since you are his precious little brother, now lets kick some ass and show him you can do it' said Hijikata. Ren nods following the captain onto the court to start the 2nd half while Megal took his time to regain his stenima.

Kara glanced over to Megal placing her hand to his chin to say 'who's idea was it to pull you out to let Ren-kun to play' she said pondering. 'Your guess is as good as ours' said one of the girls as the fan clubs started up again with their shouting and screaming that is getting on both Kara and Sora's last nerve. Of course Megal had to hunch he my be going out onto the court before the game ends.

The 2nd half started as Ren wasn't moving to will at first but felt the hand on his captain as he remembered what he said before as he takes in a deep breath and starts to calm down. He then started to play brilliantly not like he said he can but close to it when Joel smirks to say 'Kaeda is still better' he taunts.

'Joel don't start, remember we are playing another team and if we lose this, we gotta wait another year to take a crack the the tough teams' said Maxima. Joel nods 'hai I know I'm just seeing if he can really handle the trash talk since the other team is gonna trash talk about us because Shoyan hasn't made it far, yet' said Joel. Ren sighs making up his mind he is only thinking of winning with the others as the game continued.

It was getting intents on the court when something happened and Ren ended up slamming to the ground which made Saeki worry. Ayang got up to shout "Rentarou!' with a worried look on his face as he rushed down to the floor where his brother was carried to.

There was a time out for him to get looked at by the medics while Saeki stood there hopping that the boy isn't seriously hurt. 'How is he' asked Saeki seeing that it was Ren's knee that was hurting.

The medic took a close look at his knee to look back at Saeki, 'its nothing that serious but he needs two weeks of rest, its just a sprain.' Ayang hearing this putting his hand over his heart to sigh in releaf that it isn't serious walking to kneel down tapping Ren's head to say 'you are very lucky.' Saeki lets out a heavy sigh looking over at Megal, pointing to the court 'you are back in and we got ten minutes left.' Megal nods to raise to his feet as his fan club started to scream when names and numbers where call for the player change.

They resumed the game while Ren had to watch from the bench with ice on is knee and his brother beside him putting his hand on his shoulder. 'You where awesome out there to bad for you're knee or you would have finished the game' said Ayang. Ren smiles at what his brother said as he rose up shouting, cheering on his team hoping they could pull off some sort of miracle but the game ended with them loosing.

'That was a close game boys, you should be proud of yourselves for working so hard as you did' said Saeki in the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Few weeks had past as Ren is slowly getting his knee back into shape when someone appears in the door way ready for practice with a bandages on him.

The others turned to see a young man standing there when Hijikata walked over to him to say 'you must be the guy sensai spoke highly of.' Shoutarou nods, 'sorry I'm not at full strength but if I take it easy I'll be ready for summer's game' he said. Hijikata sighs putting his hand on his shoulder, 'guess you didn't know but us seniors our done this year but there is still time for you to prove yourself to us.'

Shoutarou nods with a smirk to give the thumps up to say 'don't worry sempai I'll do my part.' Saeki walks up without help from a crutch this time to smile, 'welcome to Shoyan's team, please take your time warming up and do light drills' he said. He nods as he goes over to the side to do drills with the other first years while watching some of them play a game against the regulars.

The girls looked over to see him not sure what to think of him right now but they seem to like how he moves around. His large slender hand and fingers held the ball bouncing it to get the feeling and rhythm going as his speed picked up. The girls team on the other court turned to watch Shoutarou do his dribbling which made the girls start talking about him.

Kara's eye twitched, 'we should be practicing, we are still in it so stop goofing off' she said. The girl's captain smirks to say 'she'll be perfect to be the next captain, what do you think sensai' she asked. Saeki chuckles to give a nod 'yes she would and I have a hunch that a freshman will become the next captain of the boy's team.'

'Girls get your butts moving on the court and stop chit chatting' shouted Sora as she looks over at Kara with a smirk 'right sis' she said. Kara nods as she tilts her head 'and I'm sure you'll be the vice-captain if I become captain since we know what the hell we are doing.' The girls went back to playing while Shoutarou was getting back into the groove of things. He lowers his body as he moves his hands around dribbling with great speed as it flows smoothly with his as if it is a extension of his arms.

Hijikata turns his head to be in shock to see the talent flowing out of Shoutarou, placing his hands on his vice-captain's shoulder. 'Do you see that, Hajime?' asked Hijikata, 'he has it, he has that feel to him that maybe just maybe during his years here, he can lead Shoyan all the way.' Hajime's mouth dropped in surprise, looking at Hijikata with a smirk, 'maybe next year or his 3rd year, it all depends how much talent well come to Shoyan.'

The other boys stopped to look at Shoutarou even Joel and Megal the top two freshman where shocked to see how good he is. 'Captain how about we try him in a light game to see how good he is with the others' asked Maxima. Hijikata looked back at Maxima before looking back at Shoutarou, raises his hand, 'freshman with the pinkish hair, come over here for a moment.'

Shoutarou rose his head, 'hai sempai' as he walked over to him and the others to say 'you need something?' he asked. He nods a little to say 'first introduce yourself and then join us for a light practice game. Shoutarou's eyes lit up as he gave a nod and cheerfully spoke to say 'I am Shoutarou Shishi but you can call me Shou if you like.'

Saeki stood there watching bringing back fond memories of his youth with a kind smile on his face, he could see part of himself in Shoutarou. Shoutarou moved around gracefully but still having a little trouble moving his legs, since he is still recovering but doing damn good. He is able to read the players moves and potations, tossing the ball to whomever is open to take a shot.

'Alright everyone gather together, this weekend the girls team is playing and they have a good shot to go all the way this year. So practice for the girls is vital' said Saeki. Looking at the males to say 'to get them prepared, I'd like the boys regulars VS the girl regulars and no holding back.'

Both sides where surprised to hear this but they agreed it would be something good. Kara blushes to say 'can't believe im playing against my boyfriend' she said since she started dating Joel as her sister sort of started seeing Ren. He chuckles walking over to her, placing one arm around her to say 'its no different than the street court, just we have more players.'

Megal smirks leaning towards her to say 'he is right and we won't hold back as sensai wants us to, so be prepared to have it hard.' Shoutarou stands on the side with the others as he said 'this is interesting, lets see how they hold up against the guys.' Ren looks over really not liking, Shoutarou, maybe because he could be jealous over the skills he has or when the captain praised him. 'What do you have that I don't' Ren blurted out, still looking at him. He glanced at Ren for a moment, cocking his head slightly as he gives attitude back to say 'you got a problem with me, huh shrimp?' he taunted

'Who are you calling a Shrimp?' shouted Ren.

'The one next to me' replied Shoutarou.

'I am not a shrimp, you jerk' Ren snapped.

'Wanna start something?' Shoutarou taunted.

'O you are so on' said Ren.

'Bring it, shrimp' said Shoutarou moving slightly to face him even more when Ren grabs a hold of his clothing. Shoutarou with a reflex grabs Ren's shirt as they both pulled back their hands in a fist. 'I don't think so boys, no fighting' snapped Saeki as everyone stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

The boys manager walks over to Ren and Shoutarou whacking them over the head to say 'no that is enough, I maybe graduating with Hijikata and Hajime but my little sister, DT will be taking over manager this coming year.'

They flinched when she did that, looking down at her when Hijikata spoke up 'we are here to help the girls so stop dicking around and watch us, you just might learn something.' Ren and Shou stopped their fight to watch the game between the regulars from female and male teams. They had their game as the guys pushed the girls to improve themselves before the game they are having.

After the practice the girls where dead tired trying to keep up with the boys. Megal and Joel walked Kara home as Ren walked with Sora as Joel and Ren carried Sora and Kara's bags for them. 'We will do our part and cheer you girls on this weekend, so be prepared to have us shouting' said Joel as he teased her a little bit.

The day came where the girls have a game getting there and getting ready as they walk out onto the court looking at the other team. They stared at the other team, sort of like they are studying them before the game starts.

The boys sat down behind their coach that is also the girl's coach. Saeki sat down leaning back, folding his arms moving one leg over the other with a smirk to say 'alright girls lets do this.'

The girls on the other team got a bit cocky since they where champs last year thinking they got this one in the bag as one of them points to Shoyan girls. 'We are taking this one' she said to look at her captain to say 'isn't that right captain.' Their captain smirks to point more towards Kara 'I heard rumors that there is a some sort of hotshot freshman that goes to Shoyan with the skills of a pro. Also that she is dating one of the most hottest freshmen in Shoyan, I'm sure its all just rumors' she taunts.'

Kara got angry facing the girl to shout 'its not just a rumor, in fact Joel and I been dating for months and known each other since we where kids.' With that Joel stood up to shout 'You tell her sweety' as the girls saw him almost loosing it when they saw how sexy he looks with his jet black hair and blue-purple extensions.

Kara smirks folding her arms as they announce the starting of the game as if finally begun. Saeki watched the girls play this match thinking and hoping his girls would do it this year. Kara was still angry about the comment about the other team's captain made as she got a devilish look. She moves very will around the players, moving with her teammates as she rose her hands to signal to have the ball be thrown to her.

Sora tossed the ball to her as she dribbles down the court, getting it passed the players as she leaps up at the next laying it in giving them the first points.

The other team where surprised to see how good she is when their captain gave a dirty glare, turning her head to one of her teammates. 'I want you to seal her movements and keep her from scoring any more points you go that' said the captain. The girls nods to look right at Kara with a glare to say 'it will be a pleasure and I will steal her boyfriend as will' said the girl as she smirks.

Kara gets into position with her hands out to say 'I heard what you said and I'd like to see you try' she smirks. The girl glared at Kara trying to keep up with her, trying to keep her from getting the ball but it didn't last long.

Kara got passed her with a swift graceful move, going to the net as the ball seems to fly into her hands. The others on her side giving her support keeping the others off of her but she smirks, leaping up rather high to slam dunk the ball.

Her body glides down with sweat coming off of her when Joel leaps up to shout 'that's my girl!' with a bit smile on his face. Megal glanced at his best friend with a chuckle, placing his hand on his arm to say 'sit down before you fall over' he jokes. He blinks a few times looking down at Megal with a smug look to say 'ha, ha very funny' he said as he sat down.

The game went on until half time came as Saeki spoke to the girls in the locker room thinking and coming up with strategy to win.

Soon the other half of the game as the girls came out onto the court looking over at their opponents. Apparently the other team decided to talk to Shoyan boy team when Kara got pissed when she saw some of them flirting with her boyfriend. She had her hand in a fist trying to control herself until she heard Joel tell the girls off and that he has a girlfriend. The girls where shocked when he told them off as they then tried to get to Megal but he just sat there talking to the guys.

Kara chuckles as will as the other Shoyan girls as they took the court pointing to their opponents. 'Get on the court and lets finish this game and for all' said the captain. They got onto the court to play the game it went on with Shoyan girls winning by one point difference. The Shoyan girls made it to the semi finals but ended up loosing by 4 points difference, but they did good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The seniors finally graduated high school after three long years but before they did, they had to hand their captain and vice-captain titles to the chosen ones. When Hijikata announced that Shoutarou would replace him, it made Shoutarou shocked but Ren was angry and jealous as he folds his arms to say 'At lest vice-captain is up for grabs.' Hajime shocked his head as he points to Maxima to say 'sorry Ren but it goes to Maxima since he has more promise than you do, so that is why im chosen him.' Maxima blinks a few times hearing his name, pointing to himself while Ren got angry again. 'I'm the vice-captain? but I wasn't even aiming for those spots, I just want to play basketball with a awesome team' said Maxima.

Hajime smiles placing his hand on Maxima's shoulder to say 'you are probably the most reliable next to Shou's skills. That is why both Hijikata and I agreed on you two to lead the team so good luck.'

Kara become the captain as her sister became the vice-captain of the girl's basketball team while Shoutarou became captain with Maxima being his vice-captain of the boys basketball team. The seniors gave their final goodbyes before heading off for college with possible future pro players among them.

The new simester of the new school year has started as Saeki walked up to the freshmen of this year while the 2nd years stood back. Saeki turns to them pointing to the new manager as he said 'do warm ups and lets see your skills' he smirks.

Shoutarou blinks a few times, turning to look at the other 2nd years to say 'lets practice our shots.' The others nod as they started to practice while DT and Saeki scaled the skills of the first years.

Shofima showed fast dribbling skills for a short player when Saeki smirks thinking he'd be prefect for a small forward. Enishi on the other hand was flirting with the girls when he was hit upside the head by Joel. 'that's my girlfriend your flirting with so back off and start your drills before Shou hurts you before I do' he said to him. Kara giggles, placing her arm around his to give a kiss on the cheek to say 'its alright Joel, no matter how much he flirts with me, he wont get far with me.'

Enishi blinks a few times to shrug 'o will but doesn't mean I cant flirt with the other girls' he said as he starts flirting with Sora for a moment before being nailed by Ren. Ren glares 'and that is my girlfriend your flirting with you damn punk, stop flirting with the girlfriends of other guys and ask first if their dating someone before hitting on them' he snapped.

Shou's eye twitched whacking Enishi upside the head to shout 'get to practice with your skills if you want to be part of this team you need to prove it.' Enishi flinched quickly rose his head, glaring at Shoutarou to shout back 'who the hell do you think you are doing that to me.' Shoutarou tilts his head looking at Enishi as he clenched his hand in a fist to say 'I am the team captain, so you best behave.' Enishi blinks a few times backing up, he ends up against the wall, he can tell that Shoutarou has killer intent. He bows to respect him keeping his head low to say 'forgive me captain' with a sweat drop at the side of his head. 'Good all of you do your drills and show your skill level so we can see if any of you are good enough to be regulars.'

The First years bowed and quickly got onto the court with the others to start showing off their skills and hoped they would make it as a regular.

Saeki walks passed the first years seeing what they have and what not. Once they showed what they got, listening to the coach's words as they started to work on their weakness as they seem to get better. Saeki had to leave the gym to make a call when Enishi spoke up 'how can a coach like him know our weakness? he doesn't even know us.' DT steps up as she glares at the first years, folding her arms as she sighs to say 'one of you explain why sensai knows what he's talking about.'

Megal walks a few steps as he smirks to look at Joel, 'go get the big blown up picture' he said. Joel nods going to get it as the first years blink a few times wondering what they meant by the picture.

Joel comes back pinning it up on the wall, points to a young man to say 'this is sensai as a young adult, so now you know.' The freshmen, their eyes widen in shock, they lean forward to get a better look as Shofima points 'this is a pro team, what happened to sensai? how come he isn't still with them even at his age, he could be a half timer' said Shofima.

'I was hurt, but I had finished rehab, they wouldn't want me back' said Saeki.

'Sensai' said the others.

'Who was on the phone?' asked Shoutarou.

'O that was only Dante' he replayed.

'What does he want?' asked Maxima.

'He just told me to bring my boys to his team's next game is all' he said.

'Who is Dante? and what game?' said Shofima walking up to Saeki wondering. Saeki placed his hand on his head with a smile to say 'he's my baby brother and his a coach of a pro basketball team of women.'

Kouga smirks a little when he heard about Dante as Shofima's grin got big as he leans towards Saeki to say 'women huh, is he dating one of them or just a coach.' Saeki sweat drops looking at the boys to point, back to practice so we can get further this year along with the girls.' Shoutarou nods getting onto the court to start their practice as the first years joined the practice with the 2nd and 3rd years.

Kara and Sora working the girls hard as well until practice was over as they walked home with their boyfriends and best friends. Kara smiles looked up at Joel once Megal went his way to his home, Joel went with Kara since she helps him with his homework.

They have been dating over a year now and have had romantic nights together while both sides have known about them for a while now.

At this point in time Lona had been sent to high school in the near by district along with her twin sister.

Joel does have a hard time understanding his homework but thanks to Kara he is managing to pass his classes. It was late when Joel made it home from Kara's place, walking into his house as he yawns, removing his shoes heading up stairs.

He hears shouting down in the kitchen of course it was his parents getting into a fight as he sighs to say to himself 'every night is the same thing, why don't she just devoice that drunk ass bum, all he does since getting the axe is drink and abuse mother.' He went onto his room closing the door behind him, leaning against his door, sliding down it, placing his hand on his face with a rather sad look in his eyes.

A loud crashing sound is heard as he shot up running down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen breathing heavy seeing his mom on the floor bleeding. He turns his head to see his father holding a bloody knife with a terrified look in his eyes, looking at Joel.

'I-I-I didn't mean to do that to her, I swear it was just a accident' he said with a shacking hand as he ends up dropping the knife.' Anaki what's going on' said Jenova, his little sister as she is half sleep knowing what happened. Joel swiftly turns rushing over to her to push her out of the kitchen before she saw their mother bleeding in the kitchen.

Once in the living room, he hugs her with a few tears steaming down his cheek to say 'Jenova, I got a few things I need to do and then, you and little Yuly and I are going to spend some time over at cousin Kaeda's ok.'

She looked up at Joel with a worried look, tugging on his sleeve to say 'what about mommy?' she said only being 11 years old. Joel has a feeling deep in his hear that their mom might die but he has hope as he says 'she'll come a little later, I promise.' She blinks a few times as she nods to say 'I'll go upstairs and pack' and with that she did.

Joel rose to his feet, whipping the tears from his eyes walking back into the kitchen with a pissed off look, pointing to his father. 'Don't you go anywhere, we need a ambulance here right away for her' he said demanded. His father already knew as he said 'they are on their way and so are the cops.' Joel kneels down to do what he can to stop the bleeding as he dials for Megal hoping he'd still be up.

Megal hears the phone, reaching over to answer it to hear Joel's voice only being half awake until he hears that Joel's siblings will be over his place shortly. He sat up to say 'I'll come and get them, you wait for the ambulance and cops' he said putting clothes on rushing down the stairs.

On his way out the door he told his parents what is going on, he soon gets to Joel's place to pick up Jenova and Yuly. Megal kneels down to pick up the two, looking back to his best friend to say 'I'll watch over them for the time being.' Joel nods, once Megal left with the two, he went back to the kitchen where his parents are, keeping his father there until the cops arrive.

The cops and ambulance arrived as Joel had to give a statement about what he saw and everything so his father is cuffed being put in the cop car and hulled off while his mom was taken to the closet hospital.

Joel heard everything the doctors said, he then went to megal's to see if his father or mother would take them to their cousin's which is in a few districts over. Megal turns around to see his father ready to go, he though he would be needed as he says 'I'll take you but remember you three are always welcome to stay with us.' Joel nods, being driven to his cousin's place after being told what happened.

When they got there, Kaeda was on the step trying not to fall asleep as he yawns when Jenova and Yuly clings onto him. He ends up falling over after being plowed over which sort of made Joel laugh.

Kaeda looks up at Joel holding his hands up and out towards Joel as Joel pulled him up off the ground. 'How long are you all gonna stay here?' asked Kaeda going up the stairs with a yawn to say 'Joel, Yuly you two can stay in my room with me and Jenova can sleep in with mom in the guest room.'

'Don't know, we need to find out how bad it is and how long it will take' he said taking Yuly up to Kaeda's room. Jenova staying in the other room as he sat down in Kaeda's bedroom floor getting the bedding ready and puts his little brother to bed. While Yuly slept Joel told Kaeda everything that's been going on with is father about him becoming a drunk and a bit violent. Kaeda tried to stay awake, he is only 14 years old and last year in middle school also a basketball fanatic.

The next day came around when Joel had to make a extra long distance to go to school with a rather sad look on his face. Kara sees him, walking up to him, placing her arms around him to say what's the matter?' she asked. He looks at his girlfriend with a sigh before explaining everything to her about his parents and him and his siblings staying at his cousin's place while their mother is in the hospital.

'I'm not sure how long we are staying with my cousin but I'll do everything to continue to come here and be part of the team' he said. She nods as they went to class and soon enough, they are in the gym to practice. Once there, Megal puts his arms around Joel and with a grin to say 'did ya play b-ball with Kaeda?' he asked. Joel looks back at Megal as he gave a chuckle to say 'no he fell asleep once we got there. he never changes, it appears he was up late playing it by himself.'

Saeki turns his head hearing Megal and Joel talking, seeing Ren push Kouga out of the way. 'What are you talking about? what about this Kaeda I keep hearing about?' he demanded. Joel turns his head away from Ren when Ren was hit upside the head by Shoutarou as he lets out a sigh. 'Ren stop doing that to the freshman' said Shoutarou talking about what Ren did to Kouga. Ren rubs his head where he was hit to say 'sorry, I just wanted to know what they are talking about is all.' Saeki takes a few steps forward with his arms folded with a rose eyebrow to say 'explain boys' he said.

Joel sighs with his hands on the basketball looking at the coach and the others as he starts to explain to them about what happened at his place and that they are staying at his cousins for the time being.

Kara walks over to Joel putting her arms around him to say 'I though your father was a basketball pro.' Megal placed his arm around Joel to raise his hand a bit to say 'he got devoiced from Joel's mom and some years later remarried and had two kids with him.' Kara blinks a few times placing a finger under her chin to nod slightly to say 'I see and I understand.'

Saeki faced Joel placing his hand on his shoulder to say 'I also understand the situation so please don't hesitate to ask me for anything when you need to' he says. He nods to give a smile to say 'my I be excused early from practice, I need to pick up the brats and drop them off at my cousins before giving mom a visit.'

Saeki folds his arms to look towards Shoutarou with a certain look when Shoutarou walks over to Joel 'Make sure you practice when you can even with your cousin. We don't want your great skills to rust' he said with a smirk.

Joel nods as he heads off to pick up his siblings from their school, then he drops them off before heading to the hospital.

Once there he sees his mother hooked up to IV's and few other things but breathing normally with no tubes which he is happy about. While there he talks to her what was going on and what was done for her even putting his father into prison. She opens her eyes turning her head to look at him, reaching for his hand. he reached over with a soft smile when she then taps his hand and points to him to say 'homework buster.'

Joel chuckles pulling his school back up, placing it on the bed and pulls it out to say 'if you are up for it could you help me?' he asked. She nods as she does what she can to help him until visiting hours where over as he then leaves the hospital to head back to his cousins.

Once back to his cousin's he sees Yuly pestering Kaeda while he tries to shoot hoops. He chuckles picking Yuly up, placing him near Jenova as he then starts to play one-on-one with Kaeda like he should.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The fallowing months went by when his mother finally was able to be discharged from the hospital and they where able to return home with her, but his father is stil in prison.

Things went back to normal almost just that they have dont have a father to take care of them then again it was his mother that had a job taking care of them while his father was a drunken bum.

The school covered his schooling while his mom couldn't work and it was the coach that was kind enough to pay for the medical bills and everything until she was able to get back onto her feet again.

Time had gone by when they went to the finals of the middle school girl's basketball game.

There Kara and Sora walked up to see their cousin, Lona wearing the Ace's number as they smirked when Kara said 'i heard you kissed a older guy some time ago, how was it' she said teasingly.

Lona slowly looked over at Kara with the death glare 'remove the hand or lose it, dont care if you are my cousin' she said as she brushed her hand off of her shoulder.

'Man what got into Lona' said Sora as she wonders as she looks back at Rentarou with a smile 'dont mind her she must be on that time of month or something'.

'Wrongo, she has been stalked for quite a while by a high schooler' said Kotarou as he pushed up his glasses he wears.

They glanced back to see the coach of Siren middle school as the girls sweat dropped when Shoutarou spoke up 'whos the loser thats been hitting on her' he asked wondering. He soon felt a hand take a hold of his shirt pulling him close glaring at him 'who are you calling a loser' said Maki.

Shoutarou takes a hold of Maki's hand with his glaring him in the face to say 'well isnt it Maki from Kaikan, why are you here' he said.

'I'm the one that you just called a loser, when I see something I like, I go after it and not give up' he said pushing Shoutarou away from himself and walked with the others of Kaikan.

Shoutarou stumbles back as he was cought by Maxima as he glares 'that jerk, he shouldn't be like that, I mean she is free to fall in love with who she wants to fall in love with' he said.

Kara sighs 'no wonder she is in a bad mood' she slowly looks over at Shoutarou and takes a hold of his hand 'perhaps you should cheer her up before the game' she said teasingly. Shoutarou blinks a few times wondering what she ment by that as he blushes slightly when the others started in on him.

On the court stood Siren and the Shakahoes the final match of the finals with amazing players on both sides.

Kotarou puts his hand on Lona's shoulder looking down at her 'dont worry, push him out of your mind and focaus on the game, i know how you get when he has managed to infertrate your brain.' Lona gave out a sigh 'i need to go back to my meditation abilities to get threw this damn game' she said as she glanced back seeing Maki setting in the audiance as she sighs.

Sala places her hand on Lona's shoulder with a smirk as she points to the court 'lets make some noise and give that Maki guy compatition with other guys to give you a chance to chose a nicer guy' she said.

She glanced over at her captain as she gave a nod 'i'll do what I can out there' she said as she looks over to see her two cousins as she gave a slight salut before removing her jacket that she wore over her jersey. Soon stepping out onto the court wearing the number 10 ace's jersey as she slowly looks over at the Shakahoe team with a smirk on her face.

'What are you looking at huh?' snapped Kayla the so called self claimed genious of the Shakahoes.

Shoutarou slowly looks over at Kayla a moment then over at Rentarou with a smirk 'she reminds me so much of someone who we all know' he said teasing. Ren blinks a few times looking over his captain as he tilts his head 'what are you talking about?' he asked when Sora and Kara chuckled. Sora placed her hand on Ren's shoulder to say 'he's talking about you dufus' she said.

Lona tilts her head waving her hand slightly in the air like she dosen't even care right now as she heard Maki shout out her name as her eye twitched. 'God damn it... what does it take to get that guy to understand... HE'S NOT MY TYPE' shouted the last part hoping he would hear her.

'Easy there tiger' said Mika as she taps Lona's shoulder slightly as she got to the center of the cour tilting her head back 'lets get this game started and finish it just as quick and you can chose one of the male fans of yours' she teased slightly.

Kara shakes her head slightly as she had heard what Lona said slowly looks over to where Maki is sitting with his teammates as she gave a low growl 'bastard' she said in a low voice.

Both teams bowed to each other before the game started as the tallest players jumped for the ball and swiftly they scattered to get the ball that was slapped.'

The girls ran up and down the court chasing after the ball as the other team dribbled trying to get points when Kayla tries to make a basket until Sola slaps it out of her hand to shout 'CHASE AFTER IT!'

Saeki leans forward to see the first one that got there as he smirks 'good to see that she is still as fast as before' he said speaking of Lona as she had got to the ball first. Once she got to the ball she reached her hand out to take a hold of it and leaps up to do a lay up but suddently she had two girls on her trying to get the ball back.

'She won't make it' said Kaede as he was invited by his cousin to watch this game as he gave a slight yawn until he was whacked upside the head.

'And how would you know that' said Kara as she had slapped him upside the head as she points to say 'just watch you brat'.

Kaede blinks a few times rubbing where he was hit when he watched to see the move that Lona is about to do.

Lona avoids the two players as she moves her body in the air with her back tothem with a smirk looking at them out the corner of her eye 'lets see you stop this shot' she said as she threw it up as it goes high behind her then threw the net. She soon lands on her feet as the ball bounced on the ground as she had made the first scoring point as she rose her hand to gave a high five to her teammates.

'Hot damn that was a beautiful shot she made there' said Sendo as he got up onto his feet with a big smile on his face as he then said 'thats my girl' thinking he has a chance with her. Maki swiftly turns his head towards Sendo after hearing him say that as he got his hands in a fist when his teammate took a hold of his hand to say 'calm down Maki, there is a game in proccess so set down.'

The shot made Kaede wake up little more than he was before, leaning forward on his sit as he gave a soft grin to say 'Joel, is this that one blonde you told me about. The one that was scouted by your coach's brother?' he asked. Joel slowly looks over at Kaede with a smirk 'thats her alright and she is the one that kissed the coach's brother, it was rather funny to see it happen I mean it was something else to see him go red in the face and then coach Tarou teased his little brother about it.'

The Shakahoes where shocked to see she was able to do that when Kayla pointed to her to say 'how in the hell did she manage to make a shot like that when she was double guarded'.

'There is no way in hell she could have done that' said Fujima from Shoyo as he had stood up in his seat to look at what just had happened. Hanagata had reached his hand up to take a hold of Fujima 'anything is possible when they train themselves relentlessly' he said slowly pulling Fujima down to his seat.

As everyone where chatting in the audiance the game resumed.

Everyone scrambling all over the court trying to get the ball in the basket as Shakahoes are trying to return the points that where taken from them. 'Hussle' shouted Ai the captan of the Shakahoes as she to scrambled to get the ball into the basket and finally they tied the score.

The ball was returned to Siren's team as Shala moves her hand out streatching it as far as she could trying to get the ball as the ball went out of bounds. She stumbles almost landing in the lap of one of the coaches as she looks up with a slight smile 'sorry about that, sir' she said as she got up and went back onto the court.

'Shala you dont supose to be flirting with the male coaches' teased Mika as Lona snickers looking back slightly giving her the thumps up.

Shala looked at Mika and the other girls as she shrugs 'what?' she said with a snicker but the coach she had landed up was grining for some odd reason. Sala the captain of Siren shakes her head 'get back into the game girls, we got a game to win so stop horsing around' looks over at Lona 'did you remember to remove them, all not just the ones on the ankles?' she asked.

Lona gave a slight grin tiling her head 'what do you mean, captain' she said as she looks back at Kotarou their coach as she gave another grin 'do I seem like I'm not giving it my all?' she asked. Kotarou sighs shacking his head slighty with his arms crossed before raising his hand 'time out' he said as he points to the bench 'remove the rest right now, this is the finals and I don't want you holding back at all, you got that'.

When the time out was made the members of the Shakahoes wondered why he took one so early in the game as they watched the Siren team carefully.

Kotarou had lifted her shirt up slightly as he sighs shacking his head as he moves slightly behind her almost seeming wrong but unstraps the weight around her waist and lets it drop tot he ground making a rather loud thud, louder than the ones for her ankles.

Shakahoes' eyes widen in shock as well as the others in the audance when Maki clutched his fist gritting his teeth muttering under his breath 'that damn perverted coach better watch what he is doing'. Kaede's eyes widen little bit more as he looks over at Kara and Sora 'is this normal with her' he asked wondering when both Kara and Sora nod and speak at the same time 'That is Lona for you, we learned how to do things from her'.

Kotarou puts his hands on Lona's shoulder and points to the basket 'now go all out, show them what you really can do when your at your best' he said as he gave her a tap on the ass as the game resumed.

She felt his hand on her ass as she looks back slightly as she wiggles her finger slightly 'careful coach, we are under age so that would be called sexural herassment' she teased him. Kotarou puts his hand on his face and points 'get those points and stop playing around' he said to her.

Kotarou sits back down in his chair crossing on leg over the other as he sighs crossing his arms as he could hear Saeke teasing him in the stands.

'Hey Kotarou buddy what where you trying to do? frisk the girl or something' he teased.

'Anaki please stop teasing him' said Dante.

'I can't help it, Dante since its been years since I last joked with him' replayed Saeki.

'Yes I know but please there is a game in progress so play attention' said Dante.

'O ok fine' he said folding his arms as the game continued as he leans forward slightly enjoying watching the girls play as his boys also watched. Dante sighs slightly shacking his head as he puts his hand on his brother's shoulder 'i know you want to tease, wait until after the game is over' he said.

The girls scrambled once again on the court trying to score more points.

A lot of shouting on the court between both teams as Lona's speed had become a slight faster than she was before as she got a good reach of the ball that was thrown. Kayla the captain of Shakahoes had thrown the ball trying to get it to one of her teammates with a high toss hoping that no one would catch it or intercept it.

Lona smirks as she runs with her golden curly hair flowing around her and once she was under the ball she leaps up rather high to catch the ball with her one hand. She has more muscel in her right leg than left but seem about equil ability of jumping with both.

Quite a few of the boys in the audiance from high school rose up from their seats when they saw how her jumping ability is as Kaede can't help but me hipnotized by her movments almost as he was falling in love with a girl for the first time.

Joel slowly turned his gaze to his cousin as he gave a soft smirk 'looks like you found something other than basketball yet basketball related' he said.

Kara lets a sly smirk creep acrossed her face as she slowly leans forward looking over to Maki as she rose her voice 'hey jackass, it looks like your not the only one interested in my cousin'. Maki heard Kara as he turns his head wondering what she meant by that as he turns his head back to the game to see Lona go towards the basket to say 'thats it keep going Siren, get the win' he said.

Dante sighs 'its only the first quarter, can that kid stop predecting the outcome of this game and enjoy it' he said.

Lona was surounded by the time she got to the basket it was the formation of being surounded by more than two players as she smirks slightly. With a swift movement her hand tossed the ball to one of her teammates as she manovers around the four around her ducking and weaving between them.

Hanagata blinks a few times as he points 'she is rather good at dodging, but this is basketball not boxing, dosen't she know that' he said as he wonders. Fujima shrugs to say 'I'm not 100% sure myself but anything is possible as long as you dont get fauled' he said.

Mika had gotten the ball as she moves towards the net taking a jump short but was off balance when she was forced to shoot early causing a rebound.

Kaiya under the rim screening out Nana of Shakahoes to get the rebound, they both jump at the same time as Kaiya was able to get the ball swiftly passing it to a teammate.

Shala had gotten the ball as she was surounded as well as she growls 'damn, this isnt easy against these guys' she said as she looks back 'Lona catch, make the shot from there' she tossed it back to Lona at the 3 point line.

The ball was tossed to her as she cought it with both hands when one of the girls of the Shakahoes tried to keep her from making the shot. 'Not on your life, bitch' said Ai as she has her hands up guarding and hoping she would be able to get the ball out of Lona's hands.

Few of the guys in the audiance where at the edge of their seats watching this close game when Maki held his hands in a fist 'c'mon girl kick their butts' he said.

Lona allowed a sly smirk come acrossed her face as she dribbled the ball between her legs a few times and steps back and with a swift movement she does a gentle jump into the air. Her hands and arms in perfect rhythm as she shoots the ball with a rather high arch to it as it goes sailing acrossed the court as it gently swooshes the net.

Kaede couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face as he was getting more enjoyment out of these than his cousin. 'That was a great beautiful shot' he said as he looks down at the court and shouts 'alright number 10, you are the MVP I know it' he said.

Everyone on the court looked up to see him as a lot of the girls automadically went nuts seeing how handsome Kaede is with his black hair and blue eyes.

Lona meet Kaede's eyes as she gave a small blush of the cheeks which is rare for her to do as she swiftly turns her head back to the court placing a hand behind her neck and softly speaks. 'T-Thanks' she said replaying to what he had said a moment before as the game resumed once again.

End of the first half was very damn close with a tie as both teams went to their locker rooms to get a talking to by the coaches.

'You are all doing a tromenious job, amasing how good you girls are putting up a fight out there and i'd like to see you continue this in the next half and win this game and we would become the champs' said Kotarou. 'Yes Coach' they shouted together as they did their team cheer before heading out to the court as the next half is about to start.

'Hey Lona your doing great out there, how about a date after this' said Maki leaning over seeing her coming out of the locker room. Her eye twitched slightly as she glares up 'sorry your not my type, i'd rather go out with that guy' points to Kaede as she heads to the bench setting down.

Maki looks over where Kaede is as he growls lowly after seeing how Lona reacted to him as he was about to get up to go over to Kaede when one of his teammates took a hold of him and pulled him down to his chair. 'Don't do it Maki its not worth it, remember a game in progress so don't you dare make a scene' said his teammate.

The coaches talked to both teams for a few before the game resumed and right now Lona is on the bench since the coach figured be a good idea to let her rest until the last 10 minutes of the game.

'That is odd, how come she isn't playing' said Shofima.

'Its a good stradigy really. Letting the player rest to retain their stenima is a good thing' said Saeki.

'Yes but she dosen't seem to be out of breath to me' said Shofima once again.

'Because they had a break in the locker room which was a few minutes of rest' explained Saeki.

'But sensai, why take her out in such a impartant match' said Shofima.

'You seriously don't get what he's trying to tell you, do you' said Shoutarou.

'O please explain wise captain of mine' Shofima said sarcasticely but felt a hand upside his head as he rubs the back of his head looking over at Maxima to say 'whats the deal?' 'Just shut up and watch you idiot, i think you where hanging out with Ren to much' said Maxima.

He grumbled as the game continued on. His attention was on Lona for a moment before turning his gaze to the game seeing that the team was doing rather well keeping the game a close one without her.

Lona was cheering on her team as she stood up getting into it 'c'mon Siren's you can do it... DEFINCE, DEFINCE' she shouted. The others on the bench looked up at her as they got into cheering for the team as well.

Kotarou was shocked she was able to get them into cheering for their team as he gave a smirk 'she has the charm to her that gets everyone to do their best even if their not playing in the game' he said with his arms crossed.

The girls where putting up a good fight trying to keep the score at a single dedgit number before their ace returned to the court.

The other team called for a time out just lil more than 10 minutes left on the clock and during this time Kotarou talked to his girls 'alright Lona you are going in and finish it' he said as he went over to them to let them know there is a player change. When the time out was done they called the member change as Lona walks onto the court as she did a loud rawr came over the stadium.

Everyone stopped for a breaf moment to look around as the cheering and shouting where for the ace of Siren middle as she snickers 'wow i am populer' she jokes slightly. 'You GO GIRL!' shouted Kara as she stood up rooting for her then points to Kaede 'he'll give you a victory kiss when you win this game' she teased.

Kaede sat there with a blush when his cousin busted up laughing stomping his foot slightly with his hands on his stomach 'man i never seen Kaede with that face before, man that is a good one' he said while trying to calm down from laughing so hard.

Maki yet again didn't like this as he grumbles wanting to protest but couldn't as he glanced down for a moment watching Lona go red in the face 'what is it that he have that I don't' he said. 'Right now her attention' said one of his teammates as he sweat drops looking up seeing Maki giving him the death glare 'sorry dude I'm sorry'.

The game resumed once again as Lona is now paying attention to the game as she smirks 'a few three pointers should even the score, what do you say captain' she asked Sala. Sala glanced back with a smirk 'you read my mind, you sure your not psychic' she jokes as she throws the ball in.

Mika cought the ball and dribbled it down the court until she was being guarded as she glanced back to see Lona heavily marked. 'Damn since when did they grow a brain' said Mika trying to get away from her marker. 'Now that wasn't a nice thing to say' said Ai as she looks at Mika trying to get the ball away from her but stumbles a little making a slight mistake.

Mika smirks taking this advantage dribbling the ball passed Ai until she got within range taking a shot as it goes in 'made it a 5 point differents now lets win this girls' she shouted getting back to their zone.

The game continued until Siren cought up with a lot of sweating and breathing heavily even Lona started to feel exosted but not by much since she was heavily guarded. She had to resort to some really fantasy moves to get away from them to make the points or to pass the ball to her teammates.

Time was running out when they did everything to send the ball to Lona as the game is tied again. She cought the ball as she had to move back dribbling the ball as she smirks slightly. She does a fake jump making them believe she was going to shoot as they leaped up and then she moved swiftly to the side and did a formless shot with a slight hook to it. Being at the three point line area everyone started to stand up hoping the ball would not miss.

'C'mon go in' shouted Kotarou as he was up on his feet shouting praying that the ball would go in and says 'if we win dinner is on me girls' he shouted. Lona lands on her feet glancing back with a grin 'o you seriously think im gonna miss what im good at?" she said as the ball goes threw the net as the buzzer sound was made as she gave a thumps up 'your treat coach'.

Kotarou sweat drops as he chuckles slightly 'yes I know and good think you are not like your brother that happens to eat like a pig' he said as the others on Siren middle started to scream and shout that they have won the interhigh championships.

They where celebrating for a moment in their corner before heading to the locker room talking about where they are gonna eat as Kara came over dragging Kaede with a smirk 'go on, give her a kiss' she said teasingly. Kaede blushing like made not sure what to do when he was pulled over to her seeing her up close as it made him blush even more thinking she is a basketball goddess or something. Lona sighs 'Kara stop teasing the poor guy, dont force him into kissing someone, if its his first let him kiss who he wants' she said whacking Kara as she walked by.

Maki steps in the way as he leans into her with a smile 'well know how about that date I promised you' he said hitting on her once again. Her eye twitched trying to hard to raframe from hitting him as she glanced up at him 'back off dickwad, you are not my type' she said once again. 'Aww c'mon I'm not that bad of a guy once you get o know me' he said trying to be prosistence until Kaede put his hand on Maki's arm. 'You heard her back off of her, she isn't interested in you' he said in a cocky attitude which made Lona smile as she snickers.

Maki glares 'back off jr' he said to Kaede pulling his arm away and then takes a hold of Lona gain to say 'now where were we?' Lona then brings her hand back and slaps him acrossed the face rather hard as she turns her back to him 'i'd rather date this guy' points to Kaede as she then gives him a kiss on the lips. Maki placed his hand on his cheek where he was slapped with widen eyes shocked to see her kiss Kaede while Kaede was blushing enjoying her touch.

This is his first kiss by anyone as he slowly closed his eyes putting his hands on her shoulders before slowly breaking the kiss looking into her eyes. He clears his throat slightly looking down at her 'well umm... I don't really know you but I guess we could go out sometime' he said basically asking her out on a date.

'Alright Kaede finally got himself a girlfriend' shouted Joel as he slaped Kaede's back slightly as his teammates laughed.

Kaede glanced back 'do you mind not hitting me so hard' he said as he was feeling the rather hard slap on his back from a few of then making him put his arms around Lona not wanting her to fall. She felt his arms go more around her as she is enjoying this feeling looking up with a smile 'I need to head to the locker room before heading to my place, so i'll call you sometime, just ask Kara or Sora for my number'.

He nods letting go of her watching her walk off with her teammates into the locker room talking about the game and her actually getting a rather handsome boyfriend as she sweat drops being teased about it. Once done in the locker room they got onto the bus to head home as she watched Maki leave with his teammates as she sighs shacking her head hoping he would stop stalking her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Soon the year ends and Lona starts to hang out with her cousins and their boyfriends as she is now dating Kaede when Sora had to ask what she was up to when she looks over at them and starts to tell them what the year was like.

_I recently turned 15 and had been playing for a girl's basketball team and during the time I was scouted by a pro coach. He had approached her as he takes a hold of my hands and leaned into me with a smile to say 'you have great skills to go pro, ever though about doing that?' he asked. I blinks a few times to see a rather young coach that seems to be in his late 20's as I tilted my head slightly. 'Isn't it against the rules to approach someone under age with this sort of things? should ask my father first' I said as I walked to my team's practice. Tarou blinks a few times reaching out to me as he was about to say something when the my coach from the middle school took a hold of his hand. 'She is my ace so back off until she graduates she's only a first year' he said as he walks with me to the gym where the other girls are practicing with the boys team._

_The coach blows the whistle for them to start their practice._

_With that whistle being blown I wearing number 10 jersey for practice. I moves to mark one of the guys that they are up against. a way to help them to become better players._

_Tarou stands beside the door leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching the practice. He rose his hand to place his fingers on his chin. He saw what both sides have as he grins slightly 'I must have that blonde on my team' he said as he pulls out his cell phone to call his older brother. The phone rings a few times before his brother answers the phone._

_'What is it Dante?' asked Saeki._

_'Would you like to see a game with me this weekend?' asked Dante._

_'This weekend? sure, we don't have a game sceduraled until next week' replied Saeki._

_'Great I'll pick you up around 11' said Dante as he hangs up his cell phone._

_The girls continued their practice with the guys until late hours of the day and then they headed off in their own directions. _

_Saturday comes around, early morning I is up doing laps with weights on and sweats as I is keeping myself fit and full of energy before their game. About an hour I meets my teammates at their bus to take them to their game against another middle school girl's team. They soon arrive at the gym that they are to be playing at as I carries my duffle bag with my clothes and change of shoes if needed in it. I got off behind their captain as I looks over to see Tarou with his brother. As a sweat drops 'he doesn't give up does he' I said to myself._

_Saeki turns to look at Dante to point 'I'm assuming the blonde with the rather large rack on her is the one your interested in and I hope only for basketball and not a relationship,' he said being a bit of a tease to his baby brother. Dante's sweat drops and blushes, 'Anaki, cut it out with that,' he said trying to get his brother to stop teasing him. Saeki chuckles putting his arm around his brother as they walk inside the gym to get a place in the stands._

_The girls changed into their jerseys as they walk out onto the court looking around seeing the stands. Rather packed and mostly of males being fans of theirs and the boys team to support them. Along in the stands are boys from middle schools and high schools from all around the area including Shohoku one of the underdogs of high school basketball teams. _

_Maki from one the top ranking high schools is there to see how the girls are this year. As Maki leans over with his hand on the railing. 'I wonder who's gonna win this game,' he said as he looks over at another one of his teammates. 'Who do you think will win?' he asked his teammate. He looks over up at Maki as he then looks back on the court 'hmm that is a good questing, I'm not sure, there are some new players this year and we don't know what they can do as of yet so we should wait and see,' he said._

_The girls looked up in the crowd to see all the guys from the schools around as one of them points right at Maki to say. 'O my god its Maki from Kainan! The team that has been winning games for the past 14+ years, he's so hot!' _

_I glanced back as I sighs. 'O man here we go again, each time a cute boy appears your always go into the gaga mode,' I said. _

_She turns to look at me as she has her hands in a fist and shouts. 'Not my fault I'm into guys, for all I know you're into women by the way you act so much like a guy!' The other team heard what was being yelled as they looked at me for a moment like I was some sort of dyke and not wanting to mark her._

_'Did you just hear what that girl said to the other?' Said Sendo since he was there with his teammates looking over at his coach as he laughs slightly. _

_'Yes I think the entire gym heard what that girl said to the other but I'm not sure what they mean by that,' he replies._

_I raised an eyebrow as I looks at my teammate Mika as I sighs. 'I'm not a dyke thank you, just hard for me to find the right guy that I'm into.' I said as I smirks slightly as I points to Dante. 'Besides he was hitting on me yesterday'. _

_Dante saw her point at him as he slowly looks at his brother with a sweat drop. 'I swear I didn't hit on her that way I was just asking her to join my team.' He said before Saeki could say anything. _

_Her teammates baffled as they looked up at Dante as Mika's jaw drops. 'Damn he's sexy,' she said not knowing how old he was as she points to the guy next to him, 'even he's sexy.' _

_Saeki glanced over at his brother with his arms folded. 'I'm not even going to ask what you did to her,' he said flat out. _

_Dante lets out a releaf sigh 'I swear, Anaki, all I did was talk to her about her possible future as a pro basketball player.'_

_I walks over to the bench to remove my jersey jacket as the number 10 shows, I glanced back at the other team with a smirk. 'Be prepared to be dazzled,' I slightly jokes. _

_'Lona please try not to toy with them to much, we do need to win this game after all,' said Sala their captain. _

_'Of course captain, I guess I need to remove these.' I leans over to un-strap the weights from my ankles, releasing them as they hit the ground with a loud thud sound._

_The opposing team drop their jaws to see how loud the weights made once they had fallen to the court. Sala and the others cracked up laughing. 'Lona don't try and intimidate them like that. We do need them to play a good game against us so try not to scare the shit out of them,' said Mika stifling her laughing._

_Maki blinks a few times as he puts his other hand on the railing with a smirk. 'The blonde seems to have something going on there if she is able to have that much weight on her ankles,' he said._

_The ref got to the center of the court as he rose his hand signaling to the two teams to meet in the center of the court. As they do the tallest players would do the jump. Once the whistle was blown the two girls in the center jump for the ball as the one that was able to get to it first hits it to her teammate. Once the ball was slapped I moves swiftly to mark the girl that has the ball as I smirks. 'Lets see how good you really are,' I said._

_Yuni the one that I'm marking with the ball gave a strange look as she dribbles the ball. 'Like hell I will let you take it,' she said as she moves down the court trying to shake me off of her and once one of her teammates is in view she threw the ball to her._

_At this time the ones that where standing at the side lines found a place to sit down. Just in time to see Mika steal the ball from Shaila one of Yuni's teammates. 'Nice steal!' Said One of Maki's teammates as he sets next to Maki. 'That was a good one but who is she going to throw it to or is she going to go all in all by herself?' Replied Maki._

_I gave a smirk as I moves down the court and guards the girl I was marking before when Mika managed to steal the ball away from the other team._

_Just as soon as Mika got it she drippled it down to the other side with her teammates fallowing. Within moments I was there to do a ally-oop and dunks it as I then slowly glides down to the ground landing onto my feet._

_'Hah what do you know, she is able to do that with that chest of her's' laughed one of the guys in the audiance until he was smacked upside the head._

_Dante sank into his chair as he started to blush a lil looking back over at the boys that where talking about my big chest as he shakes his head. 'Behave yourselves, fellas' said Maki as he leans forward enjoying this even more._

_The Other team couldn't believe I was able to do that move as they looked at me with a strange look thinking I may have been a guy at one point but had a sex change._

_'What the hell was that?' said Yuni as I looks at the Sirens the team that I'm is part of. I tilts my head looking back at Yuni with a rose eyebrow to say 'what do you mean by that' I asked. _

_Yuni fully turns to face m and the Siren's to ask once again 'how the hell did you make that shot is what im asking' she said. Shala the small forward of the Siren middle school's girl's basketball team smirks as she starts to explain how a ally-oop is done being a complet smartass about it. Yuni gets red in the face as she starts to get angry to shout 'thats not what i meant you damn bimbo' she shouted._

_Shala glares gritting her teeth, grinding them as she has her hand in a fist when she felt Sala's hand on her wrist. Shala turns her head to the captain as she shakes her head to say 'no dont do that, dont want to end up forfeting do we' she explains._

_Sendo snickers as he cant believe this is happening as he leans forward 'this sure is gonna get interesting i know it' he said._

_The Game continued on as Siren middle school is in the lead in the first half. Once the first half ended they where in the locker room being spoken to by the coach as they listened. 'Alright girls your doing a great job out there and lets keep the presure on and do it this year' he said as he smiles looking over at the third years 'your last year with us, hope everything would go great with you guys in high school and continue your dreams'. _

_The 2nd half started as the girls rushed out onto the court with their bodies still all warmed up from the first half. On the court Siren middle turns to look at their oponents with a grin on their face with Shala spoke up 'be propared to get pompled in this half as well'._

_Maki leans forward once again being into this game with a smirk on his face to say 'i might ask that one girl out, #10 from the team with royal purple colors' he said. One of Maki's teammates blinks a few times looking down at the Siren's ace as he smirks 'i agree she is cute but not sure if she would accept you' he said not fully sure. _

_The ball was thrown up into the air as they jumped for it and when Sala got a hold of the ball she passed it to Shala and points 'assist Lona' she said. I being the vice-captain of the team rushed to the other side when Yuni started to mark her. 'Lets see you get by me this time' she said thinking she got a good guard going._

_I smirks as I starts to move with even more speed and acrasy as I moves around Yuni when Shala had passed the ball 'catch it' she said. I leaps up into the air to catch the ball that was passed high into the air. I then landed on both feet with my hands on the ball as I look around as I am now being marked by three girls as I sighs 'good greef'._

_Shaila smirks 'we got you marked, heavily. There is no way you can get passed us now' she said as she has her arms up. 'On top of that we gonna make you faul out' said Yuni with a snicker thinking they got her pegged. _

_I dribbled as I smirk 'lets see you keep up with me then' I said as I slams the ball on the ground between Shaila's legs and swiftly twirls out of the three moving around Shaila. Once I got around them I reached out with a long reach taking a hold of the ball with one hand before pulling it into her body slightly._

_'O no you don't' said Yuni as she moved to mark me once again as she said 'im not sure how you did that, but this time it wont work'. _

_A smile crept acrossed my lips as I snickers 'excuses, excuses. that is all you got going for yourself' I said. I dribbled the ball as it seems it had slipped with it as it rose to my left. _

_'This can't be good, she lost the ball' said One of Maki's teammates as he scoots forward on his seat but Maki smirks sightly to say 'i never seen someone play like this before not even a female'. One of Maki's teammates looks back at Maki to say 'what do you mean by that, Maki' he asked when Maki turns slightly to explain a few things that only a few real aces could pull off._

_Yuni looks at the ball in mid air as she is about to reach for it until a large slinder hand attacks the ball pulling it to the other side. Yuni turns her head slightly to see me moving with the ball with encredible abilities and skills that only happens when training oneself threw sheer blood and sweat. Before anyone realised it I had made another scoreing point as I joged back to her teammates giving a high five to them._

_The croud went wild when I done this move as Sendo slightly stood up with a smirk 'i think i found my future girlfriend' he said as he is only a thired year in middle school. Maki had heard Sendo as he turns his head slightly seeing him only being a few rows appart as he glares 'i saw her first, im planing on asking her out' he said to Sendo._

_Maki's teammate sinks in his chair slightly trying to avoid being in the middle of this when Dante stood up putting his hand on one of their shoulders to say 'she is to be my ace in the future, so please dont fight over her until after she goes pro' he smirks. Saeki sweat drops as he takes a hold of his brother's arm 'dont do that or they gonna start thinkng you are interested in her for yourself' he said. Dante blinks a few times hearing what his brother said as he suddently sat down with his hands in his lap with blushing cheeks._

_Siren won by a crushing defeat of their opponates as they headed to the locker rooms to change into their school uniforms. _

_I only one wearing a boy's uniform comes out while the other girls in girl uniforms as the oppnates gave a glare at me when they saw me._

_'So you are a dyke after all' Yuni said as she couldnt believe it as she folds her arms._

_She was pushed to the side by Maki being a 1st year in high school approuched me as he holds his hand out to me with a slight smile. 'The game you played was amazing almost like watching a pro game' he said. _

_Yuni stumbles back slightly when she was pushed to the side as she places her hand where he had touched her. 'What are you doing, she isnt into guys' said Yuni trying to get him to believe her when Maki turns to look at her with a not to happy look._

_'I'm not asking out someone that makes excuses all the time' he said as he turns his head back to me with a smirk 'I'm Maki from Kaikan, want to know if you would go out with me sometime'._

_Sendo takes a hold of Maki by the sleeve pulling him away from her 'i was gonna ask her out you idiot, you have no right to go for her before me' he said._

_'Hold on you guys, she is only in middle school and im sure she'll give you two an answer when she is ready, not before that' said Dante as he takes them both by the arms._

_'Who the hell are you' said Maki._

_'I am Tarou, Dante the coach of Kazuki women's pro basketball team' said Dante._

_'Tarou, that name sounds afly familiar, now where did I hear that name before' said Maki._

_'Probably because of me, when I was once a pro back in the day' said Saeki as he walked forward with his hands in his pockets._

_'Heh well all be isnt it Saeki, long time no see' said Kotarou, the girl's coach._

_Saeki turns his head to see Kotarou as he gave a rather big smile 'hey its been a long time buddy' he said as they gave each other a hug. 'Anaki isnt this the guy from your old team, the Shakon's' he said._

_Saeki, Dante and Kotarou where talking about the old days when I rose my hand slightly 'sensai i'm heading home to take a shower, im tired and sweaty' I said._

_Kotarou glanced back as he nods 'make sure you get proper rest' he said as he looks at Maki and Sendo with a rose eyebrow 'im assuming she avoided you two for a reason' he said._

_Both Maki and Sendo looked at each other wondering what it was they did wrong to make her angry until Yuni spoke up 'just as i though, she's a lesbian'._

_I had heard what Yuni said as I stoped in my tracks turning fully around as I glared taking a hold of Dante which is close to me and smirks. 'You wish' I said as I pulls him into a full contact kiss giving him a kiss and then released it pushing him back slightly to say 'im straight thank you.'_

_Dante went bright red in the face when Saeki put his arm around his brother to say 'way to go little brother, didn't know you hand it in you' he teased. 'Anaki thats not funny' he said as he always though I was hot for my age but tries his best to control himself._

_Both Maki and Sendo shocked to see what I did when Maki turned his head back to Yuni with a slight grin yet anger tone to his voice 'you see, she's straight' he said wishing it was him that she kissed._

_I waved my hand 'im heading off now' I said as I returns to my condo complets I lives in to take a shower and to relax._

_Maki and Sendo went off their seperate ways after trying to figure out why she kissed Dante instead of one of them while Saeki, Dante and Kotarou talked about the old days._

'So that is pretty much how it all went this year' she said to her cousin once she was asked how her year went.

Sora blinks a few times with a sweat drop 'man that Maki guy dosent quite does he' she said shacking her head with a smile 'next time i'll hurt him for you' she said.

Lona glanced over at Sora and chuckles to say 'you are not the type to hit someone its more like either I or Kara would do that while you sweet talk everyone' she jokes while holding hands with Kaede.


End file.
